


[Podfic] Mankind Should Be Our Business

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve is a time for surprises, but they don't usually include non-corporeal preteens on the sofa. The ghosts of Christmas pay a visit to 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mankind Should Be Our Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatworldinverted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mankind Should Be Our Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615370) by [thatworldinverted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/pseuds/thatworldinverted). 



 

Length: 1:03:38  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/b2z1sx7chy65f1f/Mankind+Should+Be+Our+Business.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mankind-should-be-our-business) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDcIed-hhqg) -Tori Amos


End file.
